I Put A Spell On You
by Hermy Jane Weasley
Summary: Rose was the new girl at school, just a normal girl...well sort of. Can this nerdy tomboy discover something new about herself and maybe even fall in love in the process? Can Ethan and Benny save the day and cause some trouble? It's vampires, Seers and Spell casters, oh my. Rated for language and future content. BennyxOC EthanXSarah
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story in a while and I promise with this one I will actually finish it! so please review and let me know what you like so far and what you don't. Also shoot me some ideas I might use them! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Rose stretched her body across her satin sheets as sunbeams came through the window kissing her porcelain skin. She gave a small grunt, rubbing her emerald green eyes and pushing an auburn curl out of her face. <em>What time is it<em>? She thought finally focusing her eyes enough to read her clock. 8:50 a.m.! "Oh no, I'm going to be late on my first day" she yelled jumping out of her bed. Within 5 minutes she had managed to get dressed and brushed her teeth. She threw her book bag over her shoulder and pulled her curls into a ponytail before sprinting down the street. Luckily she lived only a few blocks from Whitechapel High School.

Rose Mitchell had just moved to Whitechapel 2 days ago from Marseille, France. Today was her first day at her brand new school and she was already running late. She hit warp speed as she ran into the front doors of the school. She rounded the corner, eyes plastered on her schedule when she ran into a tall, skinny, dark brown haired boy, both falling to the ground. "Oh my Gods, I am so sorry!" Rose apologized picking up her schedule.

The boy stood up, rubbing his head "It's okay, I'm late too" he noticed at her looking at the schedule confused "You're new here aren't you" he asked, Rose nodded. "I'm Ethan" he extended his hand.

She shook it "I'm Rose, Rose Mitchell."

Ethan looked at her schedule and pointed down the hall, "your class is the 1st door on the left" handing it back to her.

'Thank you" Rose mumbled running down the hallway.

"See you around" Ethan called after her.

**A few hours later**

Rose had survived her first day of classes for the most part, just one left. She sighed running her pale hands across her freckles on her face as she walked into her last class of the day, History. She sat in the second row of class and pulled out her laptop but before she could open it she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Rose" she turned around to see Ethan and a taller brown haired boy sit down behind her.

"Oh hi Ethan" Rose smiled sweetly, her green eyes flicking between him and his companion.

Ethan seemed to notice he forgot to introduce his friend "this is Benny by the way."

Rose grinned, "my name is Rose Mitchell" but before they could say anything else the teacher walked in and she turned around.

"Dude how do you know this chick?" Benny whispered to Ethan.

Ethan flicked his eyes between the teacher and Benny before saying "you know how I told you I bumped into a new girl this morning? That's her."

Benny shook Ethan "you never said that she was a total babe!" Before Ethan could reply the teacher spoke up.

"Do you know the answer Miss Mitchell?" his voice was slightly annoyed. The boys looked up to see Rose playing a game on her laptop. They knew the teacher had only called on her because he didn't think that she was paying attention.

"The Spanish Inquisition" Rose said confidently never looking up from her game.

The teacher looked impressed "that's correct" before returning to write on the board.

"Dude, she's smart" Benny said grinning at Ethan deviously.

At the end of the class while Rose packed up her laptop, Benny and Ethan used this opportunity to talk to her."So hot stuff, what were you playing?" Benny asked leaning his arm against her desk.

"Resident Evil 4" Rose mumbled, her cheeks turning pink at what Benny called her.

Ethan and Benny looked generally surprised, "you like video games?" Ethan smiled.

"Duh, doesn't everyone?" Rose said rising and eyebrow and smirking, while putting her back pack on her shoulder. Benny seemed rather excited by her response but trying to hide it. "Well I have to go, nice to meet you guys, see you around" she gave them both a kiss on each cheek. They looked confused but red as a tomato, "sorry I'm French, force of habit" she called to them as she walked out the door. Her first day of school had been a complete success.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose returned home from her first day at her new school, she was exhausted. She opened the large oak front door, sighed and began to walk upstairs. "Sweetie how was your first day?" her mother asked appearing from behind the stair case.

Rose gave a small smile, "It was alright" she shoved her hands into her jean pockets, "I think I made some new friends."

Rose's mother beamed "that's fantastic sweetie!" By the way the nice old lady who lives next door invited us over for dinner; she has a grandson your age."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Rose yawned "I think I'm just going to take a hot shower and go to bed early, I had a long day." That was partly true she was going to do all those things but play some video games too. She didn't really want to go over and meet her new neighbours tonight. Her mother didn't argue and Rose went upstairs to spend a nice night alone.

_8a.m time to start over again_

_Bet you'll sleep walk through _

_Another day_

Benny rubbed his eyes, _where is that music coming from? _He thought sitting up in his bed. He made his way to the window, where the sound seemed to be coming from and narrowed his eyes due to the blinding sunlight. He ran his hand thought his bed head and yawned, looking at the bedroom window to the window of the house next door. That's when he saw her.

_Wake or not_

_Just a zombie with a clock, _

_One more victim of the same old same_

Rose was listening to her favourite morning song. She adjusted her favourite Doctor Who shirt and wiggled a pair of jeans over her hips and buttoned them. She slipped on her Vans and twirled around.

_It's your life_

_So take what you want and _

_Just let go_

_Go and live your life_

_Rock 'n Roll_

_Come on you know you wanna_

_Leave it all behind_

Rose was dancing and singing around her room as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and gave one last twirl. She stopped suddenly noticing someone staring at her from the neighbouring window. It was Benny! Rose stuck her head out the bedroom window and looked at Benny, who was grinning and propped up against his open window "Benny what the hell?!" she yelled.

Benny's grin got even bigger "hi ya neighbour."

Rose propped her chin on her hand "I didn't know you were my neighbour."

"I didn't either, so I suppose that was your mom that ate dinner with my grandmother last night?"

"Yeah, well I gotta start heading to school" Rose closed the window and grabbed her back pack before heading out the front door.

"Hey wait up Rose" Benny came running out his front door "I'll walk with you."

"Alright"

"So how do you like Whitechapel so far?"

Rose shrugged "I think it's different"

"You don't know that half of it" Benny mumbled opening the front door of the school.

"I think I'm going to fit right in" Rose smiled giving Benny a nudge. "Nice boxers by the way" she smirked opening her locker.

Benny turned pink "how do you…oh yeah this morning" his voice trailed off.

Rose laughed "and why are you wearing a tie? I didn't peg you for a tie person" she lifted up his purple tie and adjusted it.

"Ethan and I are petitioning the yearbook nerds to have our avatars in place of our pictures this year!" he was getting excited.

"Well good luck with that, I'm going to class" she kissed his on the cheek.

As Rose started to walk off Benny called "oh by the way nice underwear."

Rose threw up a hand "I know, we match" and she walked off blending in to the crowd.

"Do I want to know?" Ethan said walking up behind Benny.

"I will tell you later E, we gotta go" and they walked into the Yearbook room.

**A few hours later**

Rose was walking down the hallway when she spotted Ethan talking to a very pretty black girl, he seemed kind of panicking. "Hey Ethan are you ok?" Rose asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know" Ethan breathed

"Ethan who is your friend?" the pretty girl asked him with a small smile.

"Oh yeah Sarah Rose, Rose Sarah"

"It's nice to meet you" Sarah smiled

"It's nice you meet you too, I love your shirt" Rose smiled.

"Well I gotta go see you around" Ethan said running off

"He does that a lot" Sarah said looking at Rose in an attempt to explain Ethan's behaviour.

"I have begun to notice that" Rose said "well I'm going to class but I will see you later Sarah."

"Ok! Maybe we can go shopping this weekend?"

"Uh, sure"

Rose walked into the lunch room "hey guys" she said sitting beside Benny, "you ok?" she asked Ethan again.

"Not really" Ethan said looking over at a tan girl with straight brown hair that had just threw someone into a poor blonde boy's eye.

"Oh yeah that was a 3 pointer, who else wants some of this!" she girl yelled.

"Dude if she asks you out you better say yes" Benny advised Ethan. The girl made eye contact with them and began to walk over with a disgusted look on her face, which made Rose want to throw something at her eyes.

"Baby still crying because he can't be Superman in the yearbook?" she mocked.

"Superman please, he's a bit too retro, a little too old school" Benny said coolly.

The girl then look even more disgusted and took Benny's tray of food and dumped it in his lap "aww it was such a nice nerd shirt" she walked off laughing.

"I don't care how much of a crush she has on you she just made Benny's list"

"What a bitch" Rose scowled and if looks could kill they would have killed Hannah Price right then.

"Well I will see you boys later" Rose said getting up and giving them both a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the cafeteria.

**Later that night**

It was around 11p.m. and Rose was so tired she put down her video controller and began to change into her sleeping outfit. She slipped her pants off, threw off her bra, and let her hair flow like water down her back. She saw a light come on in Benny's room and opened her window "Benny! Benny!" she yelled into the cool night air.

Benny opened his window and popped his head out and grinned "yeah Rosie."

Rose stuck her tongue out, "Where were you I was going to invite you and Ethan over to take a dip in our hot tub."

"I…I mean we would love too but I gotta get some beauty sleep, yearbook photos tomorrow"

"Well I guess you are gonna need all the sleep you can get, night sleeping beauty" Rose joked and went off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I did two chapters in one day I was in a very writing mood, I hope you like! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Rose woke up the next morning with a strange feeling, as she brushed her hair she couldn't help but think that something wasn't right. She put on her classic jeans, Vans and pulled a black lace renaissance looking top over her head. She looked over at Benny's window to see him staring at her like the day before, "are you going to do that every day?" she asked.<p>

Benny smiled pulling a blue and white striped shirt over his head, "why wouldn't I? It's better than paper view."

Rose smiled "come on we are going to be late for school, first one to the side walk wins" her and Benny made brief eye contact.

"Engage!" they yelled at the same time before taking off at warp speed. They both came flying out of their doors, but Benny tripped over a step and face planted.

Rose started laughing "I win!" he joined up with her with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I'll let you know when I decide" she winked and grabbed his arm "so you look handsome for yearbook pictures."

"Thanks, hey you should probably wait to take your picture until after me and Ethan" he said kind of serious.

"Why?"

"Just..uh… so we could all stand together its gonna be a long line" he looked away and Rose could swear he was hiding something from her. Benny opened the door and let her in but then he spotted Ethan, "I have to go, I will see you later ok."

"Yeah I have to go too, bye Benny" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking down the hall. She noticed some students that seemed very upset some even crying that were coming from the gym.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLINK YOU LOSERS!" Hannah's voice came radiating from the gym.

"What is going on in there?" Rose said aloud.

"Oh its class photos" the blonde boy that Hannah had hit yesterday came up beside her.

"Hi I'm Rory! Ethan and Benny's friend, I saw you talking to them yesterday."

Rose turned to face him "Hi I'm Rose Mitchell, I'm new."

Rory grinned "I knew you had to be, I would remember a smoking thing like you" Rory was trying to be smooth.

"Thanks, do you know where Ethan and Benny are by the way? Benny said he wanted us to take class pictures together."

"Oh…umm…I think I saw him go that way" Rory gave an innocent look and pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks Rory" she said kissing his cheek and walking off.

She could hear him yell "hells yeah!"

Rose saw Benny walk into the Men's bathroom carrying the old fashioned camera that Hannah was using to take class photos with. Rose knocked on the door "Benny are you in there?"

Just then the door opened and Benny grabbed her arm and pulled her in, shutting the door behind them. "Hey sweetness" Benny said taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

_Did Benny always chew toothpicks?_ Rose thought before noticing that he was wearing a purple striped shirt like the one he wore yesterday and a leather jacket. "When did you change?" Rose looked at him questionably and running a hand over his jacket.

"You talk a lot" Benny said and then something she had never expected happened. He picked her up and placed her on top of the sink.

"What are you…?"

"Hot stuff, you really should stop talking" then he pressed his lips on hers fiercely. Benny was kissing her and she was kissing back, Rose didn't really know what had gotten into him but she wasn't resisting, "you're my girlfriend now."

"Don't I get a say in that?" Rose protested.

"No" and his hands were on her hips with a firm grip and as he kissed her harder the bathroom was filled with something that could only be described as magic. Before Rose could pull away from him, the bathroom door opened.

"What the hell?!" It was Benny's voice but not the one kissing her, she popped open her eyes and darted them toward the door.

Rose pulled away quickly punching the Benny she had been kissing, where the sun down shine. She looked at both of them before yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Benny looked at her questionably.

"Shut up you loser" the Benny wearing the jacket said and slammed the other Benny against the wall. Rose's head was spinning, so much had happened in a matter of minutes, there were two Benny's and she had kissed one.

When she regained her sanity enough to look over she saw the blue shirt Benny throw a photo negative in the toilet and flush. That's when the Benny that had kissed her vanished into thin air. "Are you okay?" Rose asked Benny when she saw the disturbed look on his face.

"I just flushed myself down the toilet; I'm going to need some time"

"You just flushed my boyfriend down the toilet, I think I may need some time as well" Rose said looking at him. Benny look really disturbed and was looking at her with wide eyes. "He told me I had no choice in that matter" and she started to laugh, she didn't know why she was laughing maybe she was going crazy.

"What was with all those purple sparks?" Benny said quietly, "You know when you were kissing me, well the evil me"

Rose looked at him, "I know what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"You owe me something since I won this morning" Rose sighed "I know what I want, I want you to never tell another soul about what you just saw or I will rip your lips off." She was very serious, she just wanted to forget what had just happened, she wasn't even sure what happened.

"okay, okay just tell me one thing"

"What?"

"Am I a good kisser?"

Rose punched him as hard as she could in the arm "yeah…" and before she walked off she turned around and said "you better tell me what the hell happened, and what is going on with this town."


	4. Chapter 4

**This literally took me all day to write and I really hope that you enjoy it. Things get very interesting and very serious in this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think it helps me get better! By the way the picture for this story is what I think Rose would look like. **

* * *

><p>Rose walked with Benny in complete silence; they were going to meet up with Ethan at Benny's house. Rose was looking down at her black vans with pink polka dots, counting every one of them so she wouldn't have to look at him. Benny was looking straight forward but he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, hoping to get a reading on how she was feeling. Rose was feeling terrible; she had only been here for 4 days and was already screwing everything up. She had just made friends with Benny and she thought they were in the process of being a really good friend, now she wasn't sure what was going on. She had kissed him, well not him exactly apparently some evil double. That wasn't really the point, when he had kissed her she didn't know about some crazy double and while she knew something was off about him she had really thought it was him. She hadn't wanted to be kissed by him but she hadn't resisted either, there were sparks when they kissed like literal sparks. However Benny was her friend and even though he had walked in on her kissing someone that was his double, she didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had over something so stupid. "Benny" she said finally, her voice was so small she could barely be heard.<p>

Benny looked at her slightly worried, "yeah."

Rose stopped and touched his arm gently to make him stop, the air was cool and the wind blew her hair out of her face. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I know we just met and everything but I really think that we are becoming good friends. Can we just pretend that, that thing never happened and go back to being normal with each other." She was still looking at her shoes and her words came out very fast, she just hoped he caught all of them.

Benny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "come on Rosie, we might have just met but you are the beauty to my geek, and I promise you that you sucking face with evil Benny is not going to change my undying love for you." He burst out laughing when Rose punched him in the arm.

Rose crossed her arms "hard to believe you have never had a girlfriend, your oh so charming" she said sarcastically.

Benny threw his hands over his heart as they continued walking "that hurts Rosie, I mean just because I haven't had a million relationships like you, doesn't mean I'm not a major catch."

"Ok Romeo, for your information I have never had a boyfriend."

"Seriously? But you're freaking awesome!" Benny threw his hands up for emphasis.

"Now I know why we make such good friends" Rose laughed as Benny opened the door to his house.

"Oh hey grandma" Benny said noticing his grandma was sitting at the kitchen table with Ethan. "This is Rose and Rose this is my grandma."

"So I guess we should explain what happened today" Ethan said looking at Rose then Benny.

"Yeah the whole evil double thing is defiantly not normal" Rose stretched. Ethan explained about the cursed old camera, how he was a seer and Sarah a vampire.

"I'm a master spell caster" Benny said proudly.

"Oh please you're still in training" Benny's grandmother said matter of fact.

"I do have a question though" Benny looked at Rose "what was with all the purple sparks that were flying around when you were…hanging out with evil Benny" he made sure to stop himself before he said anything that would piss off Rose.

"Wait you were hanging out with evil Benny?" Ethan seemed shocked.

"Yeah" Rose said not making eye contact.

"What exactly were you two doing when the sparks were flying?" Benny's grandmother asked raising an eye brow.

"Umm…holding hands" Rose said reluctantly, it wasn't a lie she just didn't want to bring up the kiss.

"Rose?" Benny's grandma said and as Rose turned her head toward her, that's when Benny's Grandmother threw a knife at her.

"Desine!" Rose yelled putting up her hand and the knife stopped immediately in front of her hand and stayed there until Benny's grandmother sat it down.

"What the hell grandma!" Benny yelled looking at Rose with concern then realizing, the knife stopped when she said _Desine _that's a spell.

Everyone was staring at Rose who just looked mildly surprised but not completely shocked. "That's what I thought, Rose here is a spell master and those purple sparks gave it away. Her powers finally activated, I'm guessing because of your closeness with someone else with a very strong magical connection" Benny's grandmother said.

"Finally! I thought it had skipped me like with my mother" Rose beamed before flicking her hand and producing a radiating beam of light and when she closed her hand it vanished.

"Wait Rose you know magic?" Benny said with complete surprise.

Rose ran her hand through her red curls and had a guilty look in her face, "well yeah, see my grandmother was an Earth Priestess, my mother doesn't have any powers and I didn't think I did either but I guess they just look a while to work. I have been studying spells my entire life hoping my magic would finally work."

"Well then that explains why you didn't seem shocked when we told you about Sarah and me" Ethan said still pretty shocked himself.

"Yeah, see I didn't know you guys knew otherwise I would have told you earlier"

"Well I have to go guys, sorry but I got to prepare for…" Ethan looked at Benny "tomorrow" he gave a small smile and left.

"I'm going to bed, have a nice night" Benny's grandmother said with a devious smile and walked to her room.

Rose and Benny just looked at each other for a minute, "umm…I think I am going to go home then…you know let you get to bed."

"Oh yeah, alright" Benny said rubbing his neck.

"Good night Benny" Rose said as she opened the door to leave, kissing his cheeks softly.

"Rose"

She turned around "yeah"

"I'm not Romeo" Rose looked confused, and then she realized she had called him Romeo before they went into the house. "Romeo and Juliet doesn't end well, I would rather be Han Solo. That means you can princess Leia" He said with his signature grin that could make anyone smile.

"You're such a geek"

"Does that mean you will be my Princess Leia?" his face looked hopeful.

"In your dreams, geek charming" Rose closed the door and went home.

"If you insist" Benny smiled then ran upstairs.

**Rose's dream**

Rose sat in her favourite bikini; it was designed to look like a sailor suit like a pin up model. It had blue bottoms that went up about her belly button and had white buttons; the top was blue with white polka dots. She was sitting in the hot tub she had behind her house, it was cold outside but the water was so warm and wonderful, so relaxing. The snow was falling and shone in the moonlight like crystals. The moonlight illuminated the water and it looked so peaceful and romantic. That's when she saw Benny he was in his swim trunks and running across the snow barefoot. He jumped in the hot tub and looks relieved to have warm water instead of the freezing snow. "Benny?" Rose asked surprised, her head the only thing visible above the water.

"Hey Rosie" Benny said scooting closer to her, and putting an arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay" he said as she cupped her face in his hand.

Rose looked so confused "Benny? This is the good Benny right? Not the evil Benny."

Benny smirked "maybe I want to know what the evil Benny got to enjoy" that's when he kissed her. Not the hard and forceful kiss like evil Benny but a gentle and passionate kiss that made her heart race.

"No I can't do this, Benny you're my friend" she pulled away a little.

"Come on Rose, you're the Princess Leia to my Han Solo" Benny smiled "after all it's only a dream."

Rose looked around "I guess this is a dream, I have had it before just not with you in it." That's when Benny kissed her again; his lips were warm and tasted ever so slightly of pizza. The snowflakes fell into their hair as they began kissing more passionately. It was only a dream so Rose would just never speak of it again and everything would be fine.

He ran his hands up her wait feeling her bare skin "I didn't know you were this smoking."

"Benny you're my best friend, even in my dreams we shouldn't do this" Rose pulled away.

**A short time later**

Rose had woken up with a stuffy nose and was still uneasy about what had happened in her dream. Benny had been extra weird since then but _at least it was just a dream; no harm no fowl_ she thought as she walked up to Benny and Ethan who were talking at Ethan's locker. "Hey boys!" Rose called walking up to them with as much excitement as she could manage.

"Hey Rose, you wanna try this new _Dusk _perfume I just got" Benny seemed abnormally excited and Ethan looked anxious.

"No thanks, I hate _Dusk_" she replied with a curious look.

"Please" Benny begged before spraying her with it anyway, Rose coughed and tried to fan it away.

"What the hell Benny!" she yelled punching him in the arm.

Benny looked disappointed "you don't feel any different?"

"No, my nose stuffed up I can't smell it, I just inhaled it so now I'm chocking you jerk"

"Is that Dusk perfume, give me!" Erica ran up and grabbed the bottle from Benny and sprayed herself with it. Rose had met Erica since she had moved to Whitechapel and didn't really care for her. That's when things go really freaky even for Whitechapel, Erica who usually detested him, walked up to Benny and said "Hi handsome."

"You're talking to me in school" Benny pointed out.

"There are a lot of things I like to do in school" Erica smiled wickedly and grabbed Benny by the shirt and kissed him. If looks could kiss Erica would have been dead on the spot. Benny had a huge grin on his face but Rose looked a mixture between murderous and flabbergasted.

"Hey Benny not trying to interrupt your little love fest but…" that's when Erica cut Rose off.

"Stop looking at my boyfriend, you oversized geek"

Rose looked at Erica and Benny could have sworn her eyes turned red "why don't shut your undead face before I shut it for you…permanently" Rose snapped. Erica growled and Rose rolled her eyes and stomped away "bite me bitch" she yelled back to Erica.

Benny and Ethan looked back at each other as the bell rang and Erica and Sarah let go of them to go off to class. "That was not good" Ethan remarked.

"That was fantastic! What are you talking about?" Benny grinned ear to ear.

"I meant with Rose but Sarah called me cuddle bear!" Ethan was equally excited.

"Oh she will get over it, I guess the love potion just didn't work on her, we should just focus on our new found babes!"

The day had went by and things had gotten even weirder all the girls in the school even the female teachers were completely in love with Ethan and Benny. Rose was majorly confused but almost positive that Benny had something to do with it. Benny and Ethan walked by with a flock of girls and Rose stood against a locker beside Rory who was majorly impressed.

"Awesome!" Rory said still in complete shock and Rose just rolled her crossed her arms, "I'm about to call Benny's grandma and see if she has anymore of that love potion Benny used."

"Benny used a love potion! It must have been in that perfume" Rose was very upset now.

Later that night Rose heard a knock on her front door, when she opened it she saw Benny's grandmother "Hi Rose, the boys love potion is about to backfire, I'm going to make some popcorn and watch, would you like to come over and join me?"

"Of course"

When they walked over to Benny's house she got a bag of popcorn as she watched Ethan and Benny running away from some seriously pissed off martial arts masters. She couldn't help but laugh, she loved them but right now she was seriously pissed off at them. It wasn't long before Sarah and Erica came to join the kill squad. Rose stepped out on the back porch to get a better look as the boys locked themselves in a cage Ethan had in his back yard from his favourite warlock movie. "Help! Rose!" the two of them called when the spotted her sitting on the porch steps. Rose rolled her eyes and blew a curl out from her face as she set the popcorn down and walked over to the cage that was surrounded by bloodthirsty girls.

"What do you idiots want?"

"Help us!"

Rose crossed her arms "how about no" and she walked back to the porch to watch them scream.

It was about 6 hours later and the boys had been let out of the cage after the girls had finally gotten out of the spell. Ethan had admitted to her that Benny had only made the spell to help him with Sarah and to get her to be all over Benny. This pissed her off even more; the boys were cleaning off Benny's grandmother's car when Rose walked over from her house. "Hey Rose" Benny said nonchalantly not realizing she was upset.

"You know Benny next time you think it's a good idea to try to put me under a spell to make me like you. I am going to turn you into something that even you can't stomach to look at. I don't were you go the bright idea that it would be easier to cast a spell to get a date with me then to actually ask me out yourself. Rose was yelling very loudly and really care that Benny looked like he was about to cry.

Ethan nudged Benny and whispered "at least she doesn't know about the dream."

Ethan wasn't as quiet as he thought because Rose heard him "WHAT DREAM BENNY?" Rose yelled.

Benny looked really uneasy, "well you know that dream you had about us in the hot tub…" he had a small smile, "well I kind of used a spell to enter your dream."

"You did what! Benny you are a complete idiot! You know what don't even talk to me anymore" and Rose ran back to her house tears in her eyes. When she got up to her bedroom she was trying not to cry, _how could he do this _she sniffed _I don't know why he thought it was okay to try and put a spell on me._ It was a complete violation of her privacy and to try and manipulate her was just cruel. She spent the rest of the night locked him her room with Benny yelling out his window trying to get her to answer him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this chapter is so sucky I really didn't like this episode but I promise next chapter is going to great**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Benny had tried everything to get Rose to talk to him, he even tried to climb up a vine to get to her window, and all that got him was a sore butt from the fall. Rose wasn't taking it every well either, all she did was stay in her room and play Resident Evil 4 every zombie she killed she would pretend was Benny. She wasn't really angry with him as much as she was very hurt and betrayed. "ROSE!" she heard a voice yelling from out the window, it was Benny again, and he did this every night. She looked over to see him waving his arms frantically, Rose scowled and flicked her hand causing the shades to cover the window so she couldn't see him anymore.<p>

The next day went by very slowly and Benny couldn't think of anything else he could do to make Rose start talking to him again. Benny was sitting with Ethan in the office waiting on the principal, Ethan had rewired the P.A. system and well the ghost alarm had blown out a window. He had thought maybe pulling a wicked prank would take his mind off his girl problems.

Sarah and Rose were in the lounge talking about their drama class when Benny came running up with Ethan dragging behind. Rose was just going to ignore him, "you went on a date! With Rory?" Benny seemed very shocked up with an upset undertone.

"Yeah, so? I can date who ever I want" Rose grabbed her bag and stood up, looking Benny right in the eye "for your information it was a really nice date, I think Rory is pretty special" and she stomped off.

"Yeah Special Ed." Benny mumbled watching her walk away.

Sarah stood up "you're a complete idiot Benny, she was just telling me that she wasn't planning on going on anymore dates with Rory. Now you have probably convinced her to go on another one with him" Sarah shook her head and went off to find Rose.

"Nice going, now who is the one scaring off hot girls" Ethan said looking at his dumbstruck friend.

Benny face palmed himself and groaned _I'm an idiot_ he thought to himself as Rory walked up. "Hey dudes" Rory was just as cheerful as ever maybe even more because Rose had gone on a date with him yesterday.

"Hi Rory" Ethan said smiling at his unusual friend.

Benny managed to voice an hello then Rory said "I totally hope there is no hard feelings about me taking your girl but no one can resist the Ror-master."

Benny sighed "she isn't my girl, she never was, and you can have her."

"Hey Rory didn't you say before that you saw something weird coming out of your headphones?" Ethan tried to ease the tension.

"Oh yeah, it looked light weird green vines coming out when I tried to put it in my ear" Rory pulled his headphones out of his pocket.

"Okay show us were you last plugged them in" Ethan said and the boys went off to the computer lab.

**Later that night**

Rose had just had a terrible day; Benny had once again said something stupid and upset her. She didn't want to think about that right now, she wanted to relax and clear her mind. She went into her bathroom that linked to her bedroom; the tile floor was cold underneath her bare feet. She walked over to the bathtub and turned the facet so that hot water began to fill the porcelain tub. She put a few drops from one of her favourite vials and the smell of Sandalwood and Lavender filled the air. She went back into her bedroom and looked out her window to Benny's there was no light on, so Rose guessed he was probably with Ethan. She threw her clothes off and made her way back to her bathroom. She ran a finger over the water to make sure it was the right temperature and slowly lowered herself in. The aroma filled her nose and she allowed the warm water to engulf her body while her hair cascaded down the side of the tub. The contrast of red on pure white looked like blood falling down. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Stars shining bright about you,

Night breezes seem to whisper I love you,

Birds singing in the Sycamore tree,

Dream a little dream of me"

Benny ran up the stairs and stopped when he reached Rose's room, her mother had let him in since it was an emergency. He knocked on her door when he heard her.

"Just say good night and kiss me,

Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me,

While I'm alone and blue as can be,

Dream a little dream of me"

_Her voice is beautiful _Benny thought as he walked in, she wasn't in here but he could hear her. He walked over to the bathroom door that was open slightly.

"Stars fading but I linger on,

Still craving your kiss,

And I'm longing to linger till dawn,

Just saying this,

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,

Sweet dreams that leave all worried behind you,

But in your dreams whatever they be,

Dream a little dream of me"

He didn't want to interrupt her but it was important, he slowly opened the door "Rose?"

She screamed "Benny what the hell?"

That's when he realized she was in the tub, naked and there weren't any bubbles. "Looks like I walked in at the right time" he grinned but turned away.

"Get out!" Rose screamed again.

Benny walked out of the room and closed the door behind him but not completely just enough so he could talk to her "Rose I'm sorry but there is an emergency, we need your help."

He saw a towel on her bed and shoved it through the crack in the door before she grabbed it.

Rose came out with the towel tied around her and Benny almost had a heart attack.

Rose was standing there wearing only a towel, with her auburn curls falling all around her face, looking upset. "What is it? I told you not to talk to me again."

"There is a killer plant thing that had merged with the schools cables and is taking over people."

Rose rolled her eyes, "let me change" she rummaged through her drawers and threw her clothes she was going to change into on her bed.

Benny noticed the pair of underwear was on her bed and picked them up to examine them "woah" he said. They were black with white polka dots that wouldn't even completely cover her butt.

"Give me those!" she snatched them from him.

"I bet you look sexy in these"

Rose blushed "turn around I need to get dressed"

"Oh come on we are all friends here"

"No we aren't" Rose said bitterly and flicked her wrist causing him to be thrown into the bathroom and shut the door.

When she got done changing she unlocked the door "that really hurt"

"Good"

By the time the two made it to the school, the plant had captured Rory and was using him as a puppet to speak through. She could really understand what he was saying but Benny and Sarah started hitting it with an axe and a shovel. Rose snapped her finger and a vine suddenly caught fire. "You're going to burn the whole school down" Ethan yelled "this thing is more computer than plant so maybe a computer virus can stop it."

That's when the plant grabbed Benny's legs pulling him down "Benny!" Rose yelled grabbing his hand trying to pull him free. That's when Sarah started chopping it with the axe.

"Hey tree boy get ready to be nick rolled" Ethan yelled pressing the button which sent a virus shooting though the plant/computer. That is when it dropped Rory who fell to the ground.

Once they made sure he was okay Benny turned to Rose "looks like our girl is back."

"No I'm not, I only came to help because my friends were in trouble, and next time you need me to help you Benny fix it yourself and never speak to me again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I really enjoyed writing this chapter, please let me know what you think about it. Also you should totally give some one ideas for the story I love having other peoples ideas it helps me.**

* * *

><p>Rose woke up like every other day, and headed to school like every other day. Rose and Benny hadn't talked in a few weeks, after the whole plant incident he had stopped trying to get her to talk to him. She thought that this is what she wanted but actually it hurt more to have it give up then have him bother her. She walked through the front door of the high school with her head down. She didn't feel like looking mad today like she had every other day. She thought about apologizing to Benny but it really was his fault if she gave in he would never learn. She saw Benny and Ethan talking to Sarah then to their teacher before going off too class, seeing Benny smile seemed to make Rose even more sad. When she went to her first class, Calculus she noticed that her teacher seemed to be in a daze just staring at the board and mumbling "Brains." Rose and her fellow classmates just sat there, she didn't want to get up and it is a trick, so she just pulled at her phone and started surfing the internet. The bell rang but the teacher never moved or stopped mumbling, but she noticed that her teacher was drinking 'Lota Latte' coffee.<p>

"Looks like the coffee didn't help her wake up" Rose heard a girl whisper her friend.

"I'm Rory Vampire defender of the innocent" Rory came running up nearly scaring her to death.

"What are you doing?"

"Defending the innocent"

"Have you noticed that the teachers are acting weird?" Rose said looking over to the group of teachers limping into the teachers' lounge moaning.

Rory shrugged before running off "Rory Vampire!"

Rose went to her next couple classes before realizing all the teachers were acting this way. At 2:35 p.m. a teacher bit a student, yes bit that is when all hell broke loose.

"Testing…check…1, 2 testing…attention all Whitechapel students this is an emergency life saving announcement by is Benny Weir. Girl you know who I am…do to unforeseen circumstances beyond our control but we have no choice but to cancel all classes and extracurricular activities…"

"ZOMBIES RUN!" Ethan yelled over the intercom.

It was panic everyone was running around; Rose ran into the History classroom and hid under the teacher's desk. She was scared the teachers had turned into zombies and were biting students and turning them into zombies. _What could have caused this?_ She thought wiping sweat from her forehead. She could hear the teachers walking the halls looking for any students left to eat. She was very quiet for a few more hours, but she was tired of just sitting there waiting to be eaten. That's when she heard yelling coming from down the hallway.

"Hurry up Benny" it was Ethan.

She decided to muster all the courage she could and ran out the classroom door just as the mob of teachers came running after her. She found the boys bathroom and tried to open the door but it was locked, "open up please!" she was desperate as the teachers closed in.

"Rose?" and the door shot open and that is where Benny and Ethan were hiding.

"Thanks" Rose mumbled blocking the door with her back.

"What are you still doing here?" Ethan asked.

Rose breathed heavily from running, "I got stuck at the school when all this mess started." She looked at Benny, "did you have anything to do with this? Because if you did I'm seriously going to kill you."

"I didn't do this!"

"Fine, what is going on?"

"I had a vision it's the Lota Latte that all the teachers have been drinking" Ethan replied "I had a vision."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Wait for Sarah to come back" Benny said worried.

That's when there was a banging on the door and it started to open despite the fact that all three of them were holding it back. "Did I miss anything?" it was Sarah.

"I had a vision about what's turning people into zombies its coffee"

"I know Lota Latte I had a chat with the people down there earlier" Sarah looked kind of guilty.

It was quiet outside and Benny glanced out the door to see that the hallway was zombie free. "Alright can we go now, well I gotta wash my hands first" Benny said pointing at a sign.

"Shut up Benny" Rose wasn't impressed and Benny looked disappointed. "We can't go outside and we can't kill them all there has to be a cure."

"Maybe if we could get a sample of the coffee, we could analyze it and find a cure" Ethan spoke "but I'm going to need my ecotoplasmic refractor."

"I love that ecotoplasmic refractor" Benny grinned at Rose who just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I will go get your refractor thing and you go to the lab, I will meet you there in 10 minutes" Sarah had a plan.

"The refractor is in my room on my microscope" and then Sarah ran off to get it.

"There should still be coffee in the teachers' lounge but first I need to make a pit stop"

Rose sighed "ok you guys make a pit stop and I will meet you at the teachers' lounge" and with that she darted out the door.

When they met up to the teachers' lounge Rose had knocked out all the zombies in the hallway "good job" Benny praised.

"You needed a pig's brain?" Rose asked.

"To distract the zombies" Ethan smiled shaking the jar"ok let's go"

"I'm going to stay out here and fight off any more that come along" Rose was ready to fight.

The boys opened the door "be careful" Benny said before he and Ethan disappeared into the hoard of zombies.

It was a few minutes before Ethan ran out "where is Benny?" Rose was concerned.

"He is getting coffee run" Ethan said grabbing her hand and hiding behind some lockers and it wasn't long before Benny came running out with a pot of coffee and Rory tried to give everyone a heart attack.

"We need to go" Rose said as they ran back to the chemistry lab.

Sarah got back soon enough and handed the ecotoplasmic refractor to Ethan, that's when Rose looked over at Benny who didn't look well. "Are you ok?" she asked trying not to sound as concerned as she was.

"I'm fine, especially now that you're talking to me again"

"Well don't get to used to it as soon as we get out of this I'm not talking to you again."

"Would you too stop fighting" Ethan yelled looking into his microscope.

"You look all sweaty Benny" Sarah pointed out.

"I'm good, let just get to finding a cure, yay!" Rose didn't really believe him but right now they had more important things to figure out.

"There is defiantly something here" Ethan said curiously "these cells are like neurons, brain cells, but they are mutating."

"Okay mutating neurons cool…" that's when they heard the hang from the door as the zombies had found them and were trying to get inside.

"The neurons are gone they just look like normal coffee now, it cured itself just sitting there."

"Maybe it has to be fresh" Sarah yelled while spraying the teachers.

Rose got it "we need to cool them down, blast the air conditioner."

"I will do it" Sarah said running off.

"Brains" Benny mumbled and Rose turned around knowing what that meant.

"Did you get bit back there" Ethan asked nervously.

"No, I got bitten up here" and he showed the bite on his arm. Everything happened so fast, "can I bite your head" Benny asked Ethan before collapsing.

"Benny!" Rose screamed and held his head "he is burning up" she had tears in her eyes and was trying to whip the sweat off his forehead. "Benny, please Benny stay with me" she was panicking and trying not to cry, "Benny don't die…"

"I thought you didn't care" Benny mumbled trying to stay conscious.

"Of course I care you idiot, I never stopped caring"

"Rose you need to get away from him" Ethan said backing off.

"No I have to try something" Rose was starting to cry as Benny became paler, she mumbled something under her breath and then she started to turn blue.

"Rose, are you ok?" Ethan asked her stunned putting a hand on her back "oh my god your freezing, what's going on?"

"I have to try to cool him down" Rose breathed heavily she was so cold she could barely breath.

"You're going to give yourself hypothermia" Ethan yelled.

"I don't care" Rose cried holding Benny's forehead up to hers and as the tears came down they landed on Benny's face as snowflakes. She was holding his face for dear life and he was staying cool enough to stay alive but not enough to cure him. His eyes closed and Rose got desperate, she couldn't let him turn into a zombie she cared about him too much. That's when she did what she vowed she would never do she pressed her blue frozen lips against his and held it there. Until the air conditioner came back on and all the zombies fell. Rose stopped kissing Benny as he started to regain consciousness, she looked at Ethan "Please don't ever mention this to him" and Ethan nodded.

After the zombie thing was fixed Rose and Benny became friends again she even took care of him until he started to feel better. "I thought you were going to be mad at me forever" Benny smiles lying in his bed with Rose lying beside him.

She turned her head to face him and moved his hair out of his face "Princess Leia could never stay mad at Han Solo."


	7. Chapter 7

**My longest chapter, and it took me a while to write, there is alot of stuff in here and we learn something about Rose. I really hope you all like it, I know I do. Please let me know what you think. Also there is a really long song scene in here in case you haven't noticed I like music.**

* * *

><p>Rose flopped down on her satin sheets and stretched just as she was getting comfortable, Benny took off in a full run at her and landed next to her causing her to come off the bed a bit. Rose quickly moved all the hair from her face "don't break my bed Weir" she laughed.<p>

"Yeah that might be hard to explain to your mom" He smiled then Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah right you geek, I'm your dreams"

"If you insist, only joking I learned from my mistake" Benny promised as Rose smiled again.

"So Benny, are you going to spend the night again?" Rose asked rolling onto her side so she could face Benny. Her pale skin looked extra pale which made her green eyes look even brighter. Benny had spent the last week at her house, they would stay up really late and play video games then fight over who would get more bed space. Nothing happened of course that's why Rose's mother didn't care if Benny spent the night. They would sleep in the same bed but that was it, they had gotten a lot closer since the whole near zombie experience.

Benny stretched and yawned looking out the window to see it was dark and the moon was almost at full height. "I should probably go home tonight" he sat up "Grandma is probably wondering if I completely moved in here."

Rose sat up and looked around, her room was a mess, and boys had that affect. Her room which was usually neat and tidy had Benny's clothes everywhere, there was even a pair of his underwear on her lamp. "I will wash your clothes and bring them over tomorrow" Rose pointed all around the room.

"Yeah sorry I trashed your room, at least you know what you are getting into before we get married" he threw an arm around her.

She twisted his arm and threw him on the bed "If you think that I would marry someone this messy you have another thing coming" and she stuck her tongue out at him. While a lot of things had changed one thing had not, Benny still hit on her every chance he got, though now it registered more as an ongoing joke.

Benny opened the bedroom door to leave, "oh yeah" he rummaged through his bag "I found this book in one of grandmas old chests. I figured you like books and it looks old, I'm not sure what it is about though" he finished throwing her the book.

"Thank you!" she was impressed that he remembered her love for old books; she waited to till her left and opened it. No wonder he didn't know what it was about it was entirely in Latin, good thing she read Latin. The book was a book of old fairy tales; she flipped through until she found her favourite, Sleeping Beauty.

**The next morning**

Benny woke up and they first thing he did, was the first thing he did every morning, he looked out his window to Rose's room. He didn't see her usually dancing around to her morning music, in fact he did not see her at all, _maybe she went to school early. _He got ready and got to school quicker than normal, when he got there he walked over to her locker but she wasn't there either. Still not worried Benny went the day on as normal but when it reached lunch time and Rose still wasn't in sight he got a small twinge of worry.

"I wonder where Rose is?" Ethan asked Benny looking around the cafeteria.

"I didn't see her this morning, she usually dances around her bedroom in the morning but I didn't see her."

"You watch her in her bedroom?"

"Not the point dude"

"Maybe we should go over after school and make sure everything is alright" Ethan suggested and once the last bell rang they did just that.

They knocked on the door and it was a few seconds before Rose's mother opened the door worry obvious on her face, "hello boys, Rose isn't feeling well right now."

"Can we go up and see her?" Ethan asked starting to get concerned; Rose's mother paused like she was debating it before allowing them upstairs. They opened her bedroom door and Rose was laying there on her back with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest the book Benny gave her in her hands.

Benny walked over and shook her arm "Rose we came to see where you were today" she didn't move. Benny and Ethan looked at each other than to Rose's mother who was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong with her?"

Rose's mother looked sad "I'm not sure, I tried to wake her up this morning but she wouldn't move. She is breathing, it's like she is asleep and she just won't wake up."

"She should probably go to the hospital" Ethan said concerned at this point.

Rose's mother paused "trust me that just would not be a good idea."

Ethan put his hand on hers and that triggered a vision, "it's a spell."

"What did you see?" Benny asked worried.

"I saw her reading from that book she is holding, and then a spindle, she pricked her finger and she just fell back onto the bed like she is now."

Benny slapped his head, "It's my fault I gave her that book, it was my grandmas." He took it gently from her hands "maybe Grandma will know what to do." They rushed over to Benny's house and as soon as they opened the door they ran over to his grandma who was sitting in her favourite chair, "grandma! We need your help!"

"What is it boys?" she asked not getting up.

"It's Rose, I gave her one of your old books and now she is asleep and wont wake up" It all came out so quickly.

Grandma got up rather quickly starting to yell "you did what? Benny which book did you give that poor girl?"

"It was one at the bottom of one of your chests" Benny thought for a second "wait I have it here it is" and he handed it to her.

Benny's grandmother examined it "Benny you idiot! This is an enchanted book of fairy tales, whatever story you read it happens to you."

"Then which one did she read?" Benny asked

"I saw a spindle" Ethan added

"Sleeping Beauty" They all said in unison

"How do we wake her up?" Benny asked

"Her prince has to kiss her, like in the story or she will sleep forever" Benny's grandmothers said slowly closing the book.

"Where do we find one of those?"

"That is for you to find out" and with that Benny's grandmother walked upstairs.

Benny scratched his head "but there aren't any princes around here and I'm pretty sure kidnapping Prince Henry would not be easy."

"Is there a spell to make you a prince?"

"Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm not the one with a thing for her remember"

Benny crossed his arms, "well I can check but I don't think that there is a spell for that"

"Well maybe your grandmother has a book on it?"

Benny's grandmother popped her head out from around the stairs "you boys really are stupid, I said her prince not just any prince will do" with that she gave them a wink and went upstairs.

"Maybe we should go back over and try to think of something, maybe her room will give us some clues of who her prince is" Ethan stated and they did just that.

Sitting beside her on her bed Benny couldn't help but feel terrible about what had happened. "She looks so peaceful" he muttered.

"Benny are these yours?" Ethan was pointing to the boxers that were still hanging on her lamp.

"Yeah…she said she was going to do my laundry for me and bring them over today"

Ethan got an epiphany "wait what does Rose usually call you?"

"umm…Han Solo?"

"No you idiot she calls you Geek Charming"

"So"

"So Prince Charming was a Prince and Geek Charming well I guess that's kind of Princely" Ethan pointed out.

"No I can't be her Prince" Benny looked at her like he was expecting some sort of answer "Can I?"

"One way to find out"

Benny looked nervous, she looked really beautiful; he leaned down and kissed her warm lips softly and briefly. She started to blink, "what happened?" she groaned.

Benny looked at Ethan and he knew what that meant, Benny did not want Rose to know that he kissed her. _I should start keeping count_ Ethan thought just happy that Rose had woken up.

"You just passed out; you have been out for a while" Ethan lied well it wasn't a complete lie.

The next day went by pretty normal, everything went completely normal and Benny never told Rose a thing. Benny and Ethan were hanging at Ethan's so Rose decided that to head over to Benny's and wait for him there since he said he didn't mind. When she opened Benny's house door, his grandmother was sitting at the table. "Rose my dear, can you come sit with me for a moment, there is something I would like to talk to you about."

Rose nodded and went and sat down beside her "my dear Ethan told me everything about you using a freezing spell to help Benny when the whole down was overrun by zombies." Rose looked away, "my question to you is, how did you survive that? I know that spell and human that uses that would freeze to death."

"I'm lucky I guess" Rose didn't make eye contact.

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"The vampire in your family, you would have to have one to survive that"

Rose looked at her "my grandfather, but I'm not a vampire I promise!"

"I know that sweetie, it's not hard to tell that"

Rose sighed "My grandfather was a vampire and he married my grandmother who was a witch, since she was a witch she used a spell so that she could get pregnant since vampires usually can't reproduce. I'm only a fourth so I'm practically completely human; I can die of old age and everything. Stuff like extreme cold can hurt me but can't kill me, the sun doesn't burn but it doesn't feel good either, that's why I am so pale." She took a breath "please don't tell Benny."

"Your secret is safe with me my dear, you can go upstairs and wait on him if you want"

Rose didn't feel so good anymore, "actually I think I'm going back home, tell Benny I'm sorry."

Benny got home and his grandmother told him what Rose said, he was disappointed when he went up to his bedroom. When he entered his room he noticed that Rose's light was on in her room and she was singing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that,_

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history been there done that_

She twirled around and then Benny heard other voices but guessed it was from the CD.

_Who you think you're kidding,_

_He's the earth and heaven to you,_

_Try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through you,_

_Girl you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you feel and who your thinking of,_

Rose was dancing along to the music, like if she was actually singing it in a movie

_No chance no way I won't say it no..no.._

She threw her hands up and the CD sang back

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh oh_

Rose grabbed her heart

_It's to cliché; I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out _

_My head is screaming get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

She then proceeded to twirl again and collapse on her bed putting her hands over her face as the choir started again.

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby were not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up that you go it bad_

Rose then proceeded to make her way to the window and Benny moved out of the way so she couldn't see him but he could see her out of the mirror.

_No chance no way I won't say it no..no.._

She propped her head on her hand and Benny swore she was looking straight at his window but when the choir started again she looked away.

_Check your grin you're in love_

Benny's light was off in his room so when she looked in that direction, she didn't know he was there. After a few more minutes of singing, she returned to looking out her window.

_At least out loud I won't say _

_I'm in love _

Benny sat on his bed _Rose was in love huh? _He looked slightly sad _I wonder who it is?_ He spent the rest of the night thinking about all the guys at school trying to figure out who it could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to write more on the next one. I have been updating everyday and hope to continue to do so everyday but Friday. Therefore I hope to have two chapters for you Saturday! Thanks everyone for reading my story and reviewing. I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Rose went out of her way to avoid Benny's house even though his grandma was nice and promised to keep her secret she felt guilty. She was acting kind of weird even Benny and Ethan were noticing. However one morning she woke up in a very great mood and that was apparent to everyone when she got to school. Rose was beaming ear to ear and twirling around. Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun with her bangs framing her face, she was wearing light make up with made her features even lovelier. She actually wore a dress for the first time since she had moved to Whitechapel. Her dress was simple and blue that was fitted till her waist then flared out and ended right above the knee. Instead of her normal Vans she wore black flats with a small silver buckle. The most stunning thing she was wearing was a crystal cresset moon pendant around her neck that lay perfectly against her skin. Rose saw her friends and came skipping up to them still grinning.<p>

When Benny saw her, his heart stopped, she looked beautiful "wow you look like a girl" _smooth _he thought mentally kicking himself.

Rose crossed her arms, "I am a girl you idiot"

"He meant you look beautiful" Ethan nudged his friend.

"Thank you" Rose twirled around, she loved to twirl and dance around.

"You look happier than I have seen you in a while" Sarah walked up giving her friend a hug.

Before Rose could open her mouth Erica swooped up behind her putting an arm around her shoulder. Ever since the love potion incident, Erica and Rose had become good friends. "Our little witch here has a date" Erica was excited for her.

"Date?" Benny chocked out, "with who?"

"A really hot, really talented guy!" Erica added before Rose could say anything.

"I doubt that" Benny pouted

"Show them his picture" Erica urged and Rose took out her phone and pulled his picture up.

"That's Benny" Ethan almost yelled

"Oh God no it's not this guy is way hotter" Erica rebelled

Benny took the phone and examined the picture "this is me, but I don't remember taking that picture."

"No its not you, his name is Atticus" Rose took the phone from him.

Ethan looked at Benny "is this one of your spells", Benny just shook his head looking confused.

"You remember that Toronto Maple Leaves game I wanted you to go to with me" they nodded "since you were too busy summoning a ghost to take over Sarah, I had to go alone and well we met there."

"But that is me? He looks completely identical to me"

"Well I can assure you that he isn't you Benny, we are going to dinner tonight, so I thought I would look nice."

Benny didn't look happy and Ethan decided to try and change the subject but the bell rang and all of them had to go to class. "Well bye guys" Rose said cheerfully, giving Ethan a kiss on the cheek and then Benny but she held her lips there a little longer than needed.

At lunch Rose and the boys sat almost in silence, Sarah and Ethan were talking but every time Rose tried to talk to Benny, he would just nod his head. "Benny can I talk to you for a second" Rose asked not giving him time to replay and gently taking him by the arm and leading him outside. "Benny what's wrong with you? Are you mad at me?" she seemed worried, they were best friends and she didn't want him mad at her.

"I'm fine, just thinking about how much fun you're going to have tonight" he smiled but it was a fake smile and Rose knew it.

"Benny Weir" she took his hand, it was soft and she smiled "I am going to promise you something." Benny nodded and Rose put her other hand on his cheek "I promise you that no matter who comes in and out of my life, how I feel for you will never change. You are my Han Solo and I could never choose anyone over you."

Benny gave a small smile and squeezed her hand, "I know Rosie" He took her face in his hands and Rose's heart started beating very fast. "Come on hot stuff, don't worry about me, you look smokin' so have fun tonight" and he walked back to Ethan and Sarah.

**That night**

Rose moved some stray stands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear as she sat down at a table. She looked around at the restaurant, the place was lit with candles on every table and the table cloth was deep blue. That's when her date walked up and sat down in front of her, he was wearing a nice button up shirt and dress pants with his hair slicked back. "Hey Atticus" Rose smiled at him sweetly.

"Hi Rose" he touched her hand gently.

After they ordered Rose decided to start a conversation "so what did you think about the last game?"

"What game?"

"The Leaves game last night, I know you saw it"

"Oh yeah, it was good"

Rose raised an eyebrow "alright, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" as the night went on Rose started to notice something weird was going on, this wasn't the guy she had met before.

That is when she got a phone call, "Oh I'm sorry let me take this" she answered and her smile went away and she just seemed to agree with what the person on the other line was saying, "I completely understand I will see you late, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Atticus I forgot, what's the name of the band you are in again?" she tapped her fingers on the table.

He paused "uhh…The Force"

Rose held his hand, "you know Atticus, I think I will take you up on that offer from before?"

"What offer?"

"Don't you remember you asked me to move in with you in Toronto"

"Oh yeah, well I think maybe you should stay with you friends that you love in Whitechapel, after all you promised Benny" as soon as the words left his lips her knew that he messed up.

"Benny I knew it you! What the hell are you doing here?" Rose looked stern. Benny just looked down, "that phone call I got, that was from Atticus he said that he was mysteriously knocked unconscious. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I knew that you couldn't the difference between me and him, you thought he was me for the longest time."

"It was obvious that it was you, you're too geeky plus you didn't even know the name of the band he is in." Rose rubbed her head "why did you knock my date out?"

"Because I thought that he was bad news I had to protect you" he was trying not to make eye contact.

Rose looked slightly upset, not angry just disappointed "let's go home Benny" she took his hand and they went back to Whitechapel quietly.

When they go to Rose's house, Benny looked worried "Rose I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, are you mad at me?" his voice was low.

"No, I'm not mad at you Benny I'm just disappointed, but I guess you had a good reason." Rose smiled weakly "thank you Benny for always looking out for me" and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Not one of the normal pecks but I full on long and passionate kiss on the cheek.

Benny touched his cheek and smiled then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His lips were warm and very soft and pressed playful against her cheek "I will always look out for my Princess, where would Han be without Leia."


	9. Halloween Chapter

**I know I said I wouldnt update today but I figured I had to do something for Halloween. This isn't chapter 9 this actually takes place a few chapters back, on what would have been Halloween, I just published it now because it's Halloween. I hope you like it and if you notice the necklace mentioned at the end of the story is what she wears in Chapter 8. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

><p>Halloween has many different names All Hallows Eve, Samhain, the Witch's New Year. This day is usually thought of as being a holiday invented by the candy companies. However this Halloween would be one no one in Whitechapel would ever forget.<p>

Rose woke up early and for good reason too, it was the most special day for the year to her. Not only was it her birthday but it was also Halloween. Rose sat up in bed and instead of playing her normal 'Turn It All Around' song she played 'This Is Halloween.' She got out of bed, yawned and waved her hand causing her clothes to begin to fly around. She decided on a black lace Renaissance looking gown, black cloak and pointed witch's hat. Once she was dressed she looked over to her bedroom window and sure enough her best friend Benny was looking back with his famous smile.

She opened the window with a flick of her hand and walked over to it, "have you been there the whole time?"

"I always am, by the way nice spell, never thought of using one to pick out your Halloween costume? Not much of a fantasy though."

"Witch's are my favourite" she replied adjusting her hat.

Benny looked slightly disappointed "well I'm going to be Han Solo, of course and I was hoping you would be Princess Leia."

Rose made a face "isn't that like a couple's costume though" then Benny made a face "plus don't you have like an unnatural obsession with wanting to be Han."

"No, I simply thing he is the coolest guy ever!" Benny protested.

"Even if I wanted to be Princess Leia, where would I get the costume?"

Benny put his hands behind his back and conjured her up the outfit, "I have one."

Rose levitated it over to her, and gave Benny an un-amused look "fine, I will wear it, oh and by the way nice boxers" Benny looked down noticing his Star Wars boxers. Rose chuckled and shut the window so she could change.

When they got to school Benny was extra cheerful, pulling Rose along. "Nice costumes" Sarah said biting back a laugh.

"Isn't that a couple's costume" Ethan remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Told you" Rose elbowed Benny.

The day went on and everything seemed normal until Rose's class got put into Ethan and Benny's Archaeology class. "Okay class" Mr. G said, "I would like you guys to see the newest piece to my collection" and he held up a pendent. The pendent had a large Garnet in the middle surrounded by a pentagram.

"That's beautiful" Rose seemed enchanted by it.

"Pentagrams are never good" Benny murmured.

"It's said that this pendant was once owned by a very powerful witch about 200 years ago. Legend says she was so tired of having to hide, that she enchanted it. If a witch or warlock were to read the inscription on the back, all the magical creatures would turn human and all the humans would turn into monsters." His words seemed to haunt Rose for the next few classes until she got lunch.

"Man, this can't seriously be considered food" she scowled at her tray. She turned around to head toward her table, when it happened. She smacked straight into the girl behind her "I'm sorry" she apologized, thankfully nothing spilled. She looked up and the girl hissed at her and her eyes were bright yellow with fangs. Rose fast paced over to were Ethan and Benny were sitting, "I didn't know there was another vampire in school" Rose told them.

"Yeah, a lot of people have been acting weird today" Ethan pointed out.

Rose just shrugged it off _It is Halloween _she thought. "I can't eat this" she proclaimed and snapped her fingers trying to change her food into something more edible. Nothing happened, nothing…that was the first time she had used a spell since she got her powers and it didn't work. Ethan and Benny looked at her, she looked slightly worried. What happened next though caused her to become worried.

Erica ran up and grabbed Benny's collar "what did you do to me!?" She was angry. That's when they noticed, Erica looked human like before she turned. Her hair was messy, she had glasses and acne.

"Erica, you look human" Ethan pointed out.

Erica looked murderous "that's because I am human again."

"I didn't think that was possible" Rose exclaimed, "unless…" her voice trailed off and she looked at Benny "what did you do?"

"Nothing…okay so I read the back of the pendent but it doesn't work unless you say it out loud right?"

"Well clearly it does" Rose growled "great now all of us are human" she paused then looked up at the student body "and all of them are monster" she choked out that last part.

The remainder of the day went by in a blur, by the end of the day the entire student body had turned. "We need to find a cure for this" Rose snapped pulling Benny toward the house.

"Please don't tell grandma"

"I'm pretty sure she already knows" Rose didn't even have a chance to open the door before Benny's grandma threw the door open, grabbing her grandson.

"What did you do you idiot" she was even unhappier than Rose. After they explained to her what had happened, she was more murderous than Erica. "You have to change everyone back to the way they are supposed to be. There can't be this many creatures running around, plus I want my powers back!"

"How do we do that?"

"I don't know genius but you better figure something out before all of those vampires come for a midnight snack."

Benny shuttered "okay well me and Rose will go back to the school and try to figure something out." They returned to the school and Rose went to the library to try to find a book on the pendent while Benny went to go get it.

"Be careful" he warned "there may be some vampires or worse around here"

"I can take care of myself, don't worry"

Benny sighed "but you don't have any magic remember"

Rose gave a wicked smile "oh my little Benny boo don't worry there is a few surprises I have in store for you." With that she took off in a run toward the library, that's when she realized that they were still dressed in there Halloween costumes. _I guess we really are Leia and Han saving the day_ she gave a small smile, she really liked being called his princess though she would never admit it.

When she reached the library it was pitched black outside and she could barely see so she found an old candle and lit it. She didn't want to turn a light on there might be something lurking around and it could see it. She rummaged through the shelves of books that had not been touched in so long the dust on them was inches thick. After about 30 minutes of looking for a book that would help them so go frustrated and threw her arms up. That's when all the books fell off the shelves, she looked around and snapped her fingers and the candle flame went out. She smiled and that's when Benny ran in "I think we have a problem" he paused "I broke it, it dropped and shattered."

Rose smiled ear to ear and ran up to Benny throwing her arms around his neck "you did it." He looked confused "our powers there back see" she intertwined their hands and sparks started to fly.

"Oh yeah before I forget" he rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out the most beautiful amulet Rose had ever seen. It was a crescent moon carved out of a beautiful stone.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was my grandmothers" and after seeing the slight worry on her fact assured her "she said it was harmless, I got it for your birthday."

He remembered her birthday, "thank you" she whispered in his ear and kissed him quickly and sweetly on the lips before hugging him. Despite all that had happened this had been one great birthday and Halloween.


	10. Chapter 9

**This was one of my favourites to write and I really hope you all love this as much as I loved writing it. Please let me know what you think! I promise to update soon!**

* * *

><p>Rose and Benny were lying back on Ethan's bed as Ethan rummaged through his closet. "How about this one?" he held up a button up plaid shirt.<p>

"You still wear plaid?" Benny remarked crossing his arms and looking at Rose for backup. Ethan was trying to figure out what he was going to wear to the Fly Off to the Moon Dance, which was tomorrow.

Rose looked at Ethan who was holding the shirt up, "well I think plaid is nice."

After a few more shirts Benny sat up having given up, "that's it we are renting tuxes."

Ethan went to reach for something in the top of his closet, when a small box fell down and Ethan picked it up. He made his vision face and then looked extremely worried. "Benny, what is this doing in my closet, I told you to put it somewhere where no one would ever find it."

"Have you seen your closet?" Benny retorted.

"I had a vision, when we dug up the Cubile Animus something got out or someone, Jesse" Ethan looked increasingly concerned.

"We totally vanquished him" Benny yelled.

"Yeah then somehow we unvanquished him"

Rose was getting worried now, "who the hell is Jesse?'

They both looked at her, "oh yeah that happened before we met. Jesse was a really bad vampire, the one that changed Sarah" Ethan grimaced at his name.

The boys looked at each other then ran outside with Rose trying to keep up. When they got to the backyard and saw that there were footprints leading away. Benny started freaking out "we are so dead, we are going to be wearing a tux to our funerals, maybe we should but instead of rent."

"We have to find Sarah" Ethan freaked

"I'm too young to die!" Benny screamed shaking Rose's arm, that's when Sarah showed up out of nowhere.

"Jesse's back" Sarah and Ethan yelled in unison.

"How did you know?"

"He just proposed to me" Sarah proclaimed frowning

"At least someone knows you exist" Rose murmured under her breath.

"Okay well Jesse wants us to meet tomorrow night at 9" Sarah looked down at her phone.

Benny groaned "but tomorrow is the dance"

Rose nudged him "don't worry we will be there" she assured.

**The next day**

Rose was ready for the dance; it's all she could think about for the past few weeks. She also couldn't forget about it because that's literally all Benny could talk about. All Rose's friends had decided to go alone, partly because it was easier to hunt Jesse that way. Partly because Benny thought it would help their chances with the ladies. Rose slipped on her dress; it was floor length with a straight across chest that led up to small sleeves. It really showed off her chest. It was fitted to the waist and flared out like a ball gown. It was black that flared out to white at the bottom. Her hair fell down around her in beautiful ringlet curl. She was wearing a small amount of makeup and the pendent Benny gave her for her birthday.

Benny and Ethan were already at the dance waiting on Sarah's cue. Benny was downing punch when Rose arrived, "hi guys" Rose smiled walking up to them smiling sweetly. When Benny saw her, he was absolutely speechless this was impressive for Benny. She walked up and touched his arm "wow Benny you look…handsome" Ethan tried not to laugh and motioned that he would wait at the door. Rose shook Benny's arm a little jolting him out of his daydream.

"Rose you look…incredible, I mean seriously gorgeous."

Rose turned a whole new shade of red "Benny Weir when did you become so charming?" Benny scratched his head and a slow song came over the speakers. "I love this song" Rose smiled, "I'm going to get some punch, I will be right back."

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Benny took a deep breath and walked over to Rose "let's dance" he said taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Benny I never knew you were so romantic" he just blushed and smiled at her with that grin that made her heart melt.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath, every hour _

_Has come to this_

Rose leaned in tightening her grip on his neck, and putting her cheek against his and began to whisper the song in his ear.

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Benny knew she was only singing the song but his heart skipped a beat none the less. He gave her a twirl around and when he brought her close again, he cupped her face in his hand and began to lean in. Rose did the same but she tripped and fell taking him down with her. Rose had landed on top of Benny their faces only inches apart. "This is just like in the movies" Rose grinned and laughed small.

"Then why don't we do what happens in the movies" he leaned in filling the gap between them, their lips brushing.

Rose grinned "okay then" then she got up.

Benny looked disappointed "why did you get up?"

"Because they never kiss in those scenes" she chuckled helping him up.

Ethan ran up "guys Jesse's here" and they ran off to help Sarah.

Once they reached her they were surrounded by vampires, they weren't hard to kill. Before they could attack Jesse he grabbed Rose's wrist pulling her close to him. "You don't spell like a normal human" he looked into her eyes and she swore they looked into her soul.

"Bite me" Rose retorted hoping her wouldn't take her up on that offer.

"I don't think so, you're not completely human are you little vampire hunter?" he tightened his grip.

Benny yelled "get your undead hands off her."

"Don't worry I'm not going to bite her, she's part vampire you see, we don't bite our own."

"I'm not one of you" Rose yelled squirming.

"Maybe not but you're not fully human either" Jesse tossed her across the hall and into Benny. Then he grabbed Ethan "if you won't turn Sarah then I will turn him" then he sunk his fangs into Ethan's arm and left. Everyone gasped and Sarah did the only thing she could do, she bit him and sucked the venom out. Now however Sarah was a full vampire and she could never turn back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update I had originally planned on ending the story last chapter but now after I wrote the epilogue (which I think you will all love) I decided to add more to the story alot more chapters actually. I hope you all like it please review! The song September by Daughtry was my inspiration for this chapter and the next couple. So please listen to it and it will give you a hint about the epilogue too.**

* * *

><p>"Please Ethan?" Rose begged sitting on Ethan's bed with her legs crossed, looking at her friend was sitting in his computer chair.<p>

"I'm sorry Rose, I can't I have to be here in case Sarah comes back" Ethan looked apologetically. It hadn't been long since Sarah had turned into a full vampire and disappeared.

Rose groaned rolling onto her back as Benny walked into the room "what's going on?"

"Now that we are on break for summer, I'm going back to France to see my family. They said you and Ethan could come, but Ethan wants to stay here to wait on Sarah." Rose jolted up "but you'll come wont you?" I don't want to spend all summer with my friends."

Benny looked at Ethan; he had planned to spend the summer with Ethan playing video games. However going on a vacation with Rose sounded fun, "well I'm not sure my grandma…"

Don't worry I already asked her and she said it was a great idea. I asked Ethan's parents too but he doesn't want to go" Rose stuck her tongue out.

Benny smiled and said in a rather silly voice "count me in, French babes!"

Rose rolled her eyes "whatever you say Benny-boy, we leave at 10 in the morning" she patted him on the shoulder.

"So we are giving each other nicknames?" Benny tried to give a seductive look.

She laughed "you already call me Rosie, plus if I was going to give you a sexy nickname Benny-boy wouldn't be it." Benny frowned then caught the last part and raised an eyebrow at her. Rose rolled her eyes again, "I'm going home to finish packing you should probably do that too." Benny looked at the clock noticing it was 10p.m., Rose smiled kissing Ethan then Benny on the cheek before waving goodbye.

Ethan rolled his chair around and grinned "dude looks like you're going to France."

Benny had a huge smile on his face "I know E, hot French babes!"

Ethan started laughing "you also get to meet Rose's entire family" Benny suddenly looked worried, "don't worry I'm sure they will like you."

Rose plopped a laundry basket full of clothes on her bed and began to sort them. She pulled out a couple pair of boxer and folded them before packing them in her suitcase. Benny was always leaving his clothes here when he spent the night or would let her wear his when she needed something. She was happy to be going back home to France, it had been too long almost a whole year. She was also excited that Benny was coming along with her, she loved her family but she didn't want to be away from her friends all summer.

Rose sighed moving her hair out of her face and zipping up her suitcase before moving it over by the door. She was going away for an entire summer and was trying to make sure she had everything she would need. Rose took her clothes off and looked over to the window to see the light in Benny's bedroom turn on. She shook her head and looked over at the clock, midnight; she rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

**The next day**

"Benny! Benny!" Benny rolled over in his bed and groaned just as the window flew open "Benny!" he sat up. He walked half asleep over to the window where he saw Rose yelling from hers.

"It's Saturday Rose, what do you want this early?" he rubbed his eyes.

Rose crossed her arms "Benny Weir did you forget? Our plane is leaving in 3 hours."

Benny blinked _oh yeah I'm going with her to France;_ he ran a hand through his messy hair "okay let me grab my bag."

Rose tried not to laugh "while I don't mind I'm pretty sure you need a shirt and pants if you want to be allowed on the airplane."

Benny looked down and realized he was just wearing boxers. Normally he would be embarrassed but it was only Rose, she saw him like that almost every morning. "I will be over in just a minute."

He met Rose and her mother outside; she was driving them to the airport, but not going with them. It was the first time Benny had been with Rose's mother for more than a few minutes. However the whole ride there they had rather pleasant conversations about what he was going to expect in France. "Au revoir Mama, Je t'aime" Rose called as her mother drove away, and then she turned to Benny and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go Rosie!" He held out an arm and she took it as they made their way to the terminal.

When Benny and Rose boarded their flight they were seated beside each other "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

Benny looked over at Rose who had the window seat and was staring out it dreamily, "we are going to Marseille right? I think you said that's where you moved from."

Rose looked over at him "that is where I moved from, but we are flying into Lyon and will eventually end up in Avallon" she grinned "that's where I'm actually from, I only lived in Marseille for about a year before I moved to Whitechapel."

"What's Avallon like?" Benny asked

"Rose winked at him, "you'll see, you know Benny I'm surprised that you are coming with me since Ethan didn't come."

Benny laughed "I'm excited to see all the hot French women" he winked at her "you know I know enough French to woo the women."

Rose tried not to laugh "whatever you say Benny, woo all the women you want."

"You don't think I can do it?"

Rose bit her lip "no not really"

Benny frowned "but you said I was charming and romantic, don't you remember at the dance."

Rose turned pink; they hadn't talked about what happened at the dance. She was almost sure that they were about to kiss, but Benny would never kiss her she was almost sure of that. "Yeah I guess I said that, but French women are a little harder to woo than you may think."

Benny slapped his head, "so that explains why I can't woo you" Rose rolled her eyes.

"You did woo me Benny" Benny looked completely shocked "yeah you shocked me with your weirdness" she laughed as Benny scowled. Rose put her hand on his and closed her eyes "see you in 10 hours Benny."

When the plane landed in Lyon, Benny had never been so glad to stretch his legs. Rose yawned "that was a good nap"

"What time is it?" Benny asked looking out at the dark night sky.

"1:11a.m. it was a 10 hour flight and France is 5 hours ahead of Toronto. It's about 2 and a half hour to Avallon from here so we should get there about 3:45a.m."

"I'm so tired" Benny stretched his back

Rose elbowed him "you should have sleepy on the flight, like me."

"I couldn't sleep; I might just sleep in the car"

"Whatever you say"

Rose hailed a cab and told them to drop them off in Avallon, "we are going to have to walk to my grandparent's house, I think you will like it."

On the ride Rose felt something land softly on her shoulder, she looked over to see Benny's head resting on her shoulder. She smiled softly at his sleepy breathing and moved a lock of hair from his face before kissing the top of his head. Rose shook Benny "hey wake up we are here"

Benny sat up quickly when he saw where he was "oh that's cool" he yawned.

"Come on" Rose grabbed his arm firmly pulling him out of the car and paying the driver.

"Wow this is awesome"

Rose smiled and turned around with a very I told you so look on her face "I told you that you would like it."

Benny was in awe at the place "where are we staying"

"My grandparent's house it's a short walk" Rose smiled "just follow me and enjoy the view."

Avallon wasn't the largest town but it was quaint and breathe taking especially at night. The street lamps looked like old fashioned lanterns and bathed the street with a golden glow. The cobblestone streets were everywhere and made a soft clattering noise when you stepped on them. Rose was leading him down street after street and Benny was taking in the beauty. The buildings were very old and looked medieval with brickwork in many different shades of brown and gray. A few even had what looked like a tower on the side of them, towering over all of them was a huge cathedral like building.

"Were here" Benny hasn't even paid attention to Rose at all until she spoke. Benny looked in front of them and it was a house, Rose's grandparent's house. The house was brick like all the other houses but this house was stand alone which most houses weren't. It was on the edge of town and faced out into the countryside which even though it was dark was still breathtaking. "Come on Benny" Rose said excited taking his hand and knocking on the front door.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I just started a new job but I plan on updating every week. Thank you all for sticking with me and please review so that I know people still enjoy it. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>The door to Rose's grandparent's house opened and there was a tall, slim man with light blonde hair that looked perfect and a very commanding presence. He looked at the two of them for a brief moment his blue eyes that could pierce the soul; Benny thought that he couldn't be any older twenty years old. "Rose" he yelled in a thick French accent scooping her up and held her in his arms for a few moments. When he released her, he turned to Benny and smiled pointing at him "petit ami?"<p>

_I should have paid more attention in French class_ Benny thought "no" Rose said her face red as well a rose "my friend, Benny."

"Benny" he smiled kissing him on the cheek and ushering the two of them in. When they entered the house it was cool compared to the warm outside air and the house looked very welcoming. It was a two story house that was actually rather large on the inside compared to how it looked outside.

"Rose is that you my love" an old French woman with faded red hair and bright green eyes, smiled coming around the corner from the kitchen. She looked just like Rose only an old woman.

"Grand-mere" Rose kissed her grandmother on the cheek and led her over to where Benny was still standing. The young man who opened the door embraced Rose's grandmother in a short but passionate kiss and Benny looked like he was going to throw up. That's when Rose realized Benny was confused, "Benny this is my grandmother and my grandfather."

Benny looked at the man shocked "grandfather?"

"I'm a vampire" her grandfather spoke looking over the mirror where there was no reflection.

Benny looked over at Rose "oh yeah" he looked embarrassed "I forgot you were partly vampire."

"Well that is enough talk about that, Rose you can go up to your room" Rose's grandmother turned to Benny "I am sorry but we are all out of spare rooms so you will have to sleep with Rose."

"Don't worry Benny has slept with me many times" Rose said then there was a moment for silence where everyone turned red and just looked at each other. Rose just tried to hide her embarrassment at how she worded that and walked upstairs with Benny following quietly behind.

When they got up the stairs they walked quietly down the hallway and entered the last door on the right. "So this is your bedroom?" Benny asked looking at the tan walls with a few simple pieces of furniture and large bed with a beautiful white quilt with a black tree on it.

"Yeah I love it, well there is the bed I know you like the left side, actually more like the middle."

"Very funny, you like to hog the middle too" Rose and Benny got into their sleeping clothes and got into bed.

The next morning Rose had gotten up before Benny, she had only gotten a few hours of sleep. She was staring out of her bedroom window at the sunrise. She had forgotten how beautiful it was, something about a French sunrise was breathtaking to her. "Rose, what are you doing?" Benny rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He never noticed how beautiful she looked when the rising sun beams bounced off her hair and her pale skin. She was wearing her normal sleep attire, a loose shirt and a pair of underwear. Benny never seemed to notice until that moment that it made her look even more attractive.

"I'm looking at the sunrise it really is gorgeous Benny, you should come look at it."

Benny started to get up then turned red, "you know I can see it from here pretty good."

Rose shrugged, "well get dressed the rest of my family should be down stairs by now." After a few strange moments of trying to take turns getting dressed they went downstairs. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs Rose was bombarded by voices.

A tall blonde haired girl a little older than Rose and a pretty face floated over and embraced Rose in a tight hug, "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too you little troublemaker" a man said slinging an arm around her shoulder; he looked slightly older than the girl.

Benny was just silent until Rose pulled him over to her "Dominique and Louis I would like you to meet my…Benny." Rose tried to quickly cover her almost mistake "Benny this is my older sister Dominique and big brother Louis."

"I never knew you had siblings" Benny looked shocked and kind of excited, Rose's sister was very hot.

All of a sudden there was the sound of small feet running across the floor and a small girl jumped into Rose's arms "Benny I would like you to meet my niece Fleur." The little girl couldn't be more than a year old; she was giving Rose small kisses that made her beam.

"Geez Rose you have all sorts of things that you haven't told me" Benny teased but everyone looked at each other somewhat worried, he just ignored that.

"Well looks like we are going to save some fun today" Rose winked

"What are we doing?"

"We are exploring"

Rose was excited, very excited as she walked with Benny down the street before stopping at a sign with a cup on it. "My favourite café and yes Benny you can get fries here" this made Benny smile.

The two spent the rest of the day walking around Avallon, Rose showing Benny all the best places to eat. That was something he really enjoyed, Benny has a strange obsession with food. Once the sun started to set Rose thought it was a good time to go back and relax after their day. When they got back to the house Rose's grandmother was making dinner.

"Grand-mere, we are going out back" Rose took Benny's hand before leading him outside. The air was cool because of a small breeze that filled the air with the amazing aromas of city mixed with the country air.

"It's beautiful here" Benny laying beside Rose on the grass and looking up at the stars which surprisingly you would see very clearly, "one thing is disappointing though."

"What would that be?"

Benny signed and said in his overly dramatic voice "I have seen babes left and right and none of them noticed me!"

"Chill out Benny, your way to girl obsessed" Rose nudged his chuckling.

"I'm a smouldering, young, available guy who is super funny" he looked at Rose as though she was blind "so of course I'm girl obsessed."

"Fair enough oh smouldering super funny guy" Rose teased tucking a red curl behind her ear. The sun beams fading but casting a beautiful glow onto her hair and face, it even made her eyes look like fire.

Benny rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Rose's grandmother called from the door "Fleur wants you to come watch a movie with her."

Rose stood up first and that is when Benny noticed what she was wearing. "Hey Rose you are actually dressed like a girl" Rose looked down and noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a black tank top with half sleeved red jacket that wasn't very thick. She was had skinny jeans that were tucked into brown boots that went up to her knee and a brown chimney sweep looking hat. To top it off she had a medium green scarf that tied her whole look together.

"What? Can't I dress like a girl sometimes?" she opened the door to go in the house.

"Yeah but you never really have before, I didn't think you owned anything other than t-shirts and jeans."

Rose rolled her eyes as she sat beside her niece on the couch and looked at the TV "what are you watching?"

"Kim Possible movie" Fleur's small voice piped.

Rose smiled "oh yeah I watched this when I was a kid, I love Kim Possible." They watched the movie in silence until it reached the scene where they were at the dance.

"This is what I never understood" Rose looked at Benny "how she went the entire time never realizing that they loved each other is beyond me. I am positive that I would know if my best friend was in love with me, or even that I was in love with them."

Rose laughed "Benny you are way too thick to ever realize it"

"No, Rose you would be the one to never figure it out"

There was a moment of silence "well I think it's time to go to bed, good night Fleur" Rose kissed her on the head and went up stairs.

Benny was looking around Rose's room till her found an old closet; it was pale blue with large doors, "what's in here?"

"NO!" Rose practically yelled but it was too late, he had already opened the door.

There were paintings on the inside of the doors that looked like a child had done them "did you do these when you were a kid?" Rose nodded. The doors depicted a prince tied up and guarded with a damsel fighting off the knights and saving the Prince. "Why is the maiden saving the Prince, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Why? I always knew I would have to save my prince charming" Rose crossed her arms.

Benny laughed "yeah you probably will have too, that it if you still believe in Prince Charming."

"Not really" Rose lay in bed and Benny joined her and faced her.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't want Prince Charming" Rose yawned

"Who do you want?"

Rose rolled over and seemed to avoid the question; once she heard Benny snore she whispered "I want my Geek Charming."

The next month or so were very peaceful and relaxing as Rose and Benny spent most of their days either walking around the city or playing video games. It was a normal summer but as their vacation started to come to an end, that's when things went very wrong.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry everyone that I have been on hiatus for so long between work and school and taking care of my grandmother its been crazy. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me and especially lrtross3 for being a super awesome and wonderful person and making me love my story again. This chapter is for you and I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Benny get your lazy butt up" Rose hit Benny, who was still fast asleep in the head with a pillow. She was standing at the end of the bed while he just rolled over and groaned clearly ignoring her. "It's already mid-day" she huffed "if you won't get up, I will make you."<p>

Rose jumped onto the bed and began to tickle Benny, he was very ticklish. "AHH, RAPTERS!" Benny yelled clearly startled, he was laughing his ass off. Rose was grinning ear to ear as she unrelentlessly tickled him until he was on the verge of tears. "Rose stop" he thrashed around in laughter but she wouldn't let up.

Benny finally composed himself enough to flip over and on top of Rose, he was a lost stronger then her. They eye each other for a moment, "don't you dare Weir" he just gave a huge grin and started tickling her "NO!"

"Oh come on Rosie can't take what you dish out?" Rose gave one good wiggle and the hand Benny was using to support himself slipped and he fell onto her.

Rose took a deep breath and regained her composure but when she looked up she noticed how close Benny really was to her. In the process of tickling her, he had ended up with his body positioned between her legs. His face only inches from hers, his eyes locked on hers, "Benny what are you doing?"

"This is like a scene from the movies" his breath was hot and sweet on her face.

Rose's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to beat out of her chest. Her breathing was laboured and her mind racing, "then why don't you do what they do in the movies?"

Benny lowered his head and pressed his lips gently onto hers, they were soft and warm. Rose looked slightly startled, "What you told me to do what they do in the movies" he smiled his face still close.

Rose smiled for a moment before closing the gap between them. Benny reached his hands up and cupped her face giving her the most passionate kiss she could possibly imagine.

After a moment of passionate kisses, the mood changed once again. Rose realized that both she and Benny were wearing just their underwear. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck. Benny ran his soft hand up her stomach and to her chest-"

CRASH. Rose jolted up, she had apparently rolled off the bed and onto the hard floor. "That must have been one hell of a dream you had" Rose's heart stopped. She popped her head up and looked over the top of the bed to see Benny putting his shirt on.

"What do you mean?"

"You were moving around and making some pretty strange noises" Benny flashed that million dollar smile, "were you dreaming of me again?"

Rose's face turned a whole new shade of red, "in your dreams Weir."

"You know it" Benny smiled and Rose's heart stopped "I'm going to get breakfast" and he left.

Rose sat on the cold floor and put her hands on her chest trying to her heart to slow down. It was in that moment that she couldn't deny what she had been feeling for almost a year. She was in love with her crazy, geeky, calculus loving best friend, Benny Weir. _Nope I refuse it, we can't be anything other than just friends_ as she got dressed she played back all the moments when she knew but refused to admit how she felt. She decided that it would be best for everyone if she just forgot about how she felt about him.

When she made it down stairs she saw Benny stuffing his face full of crepes. Rose wasn't feeling so well, but she brushed it off and summed it up to the dream. She sat across the small wooden table from Benny who looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed with food.

"Would you like some crepes dear?" her grandmother asked sweetly.

Rose shook her head which was beginning to hurt. "Can I just have some cranberry juice and a bowl of strawberries and cherries?"

Rose's grandmother eyes her for a moment before handing her, her breakfast. "What would you like to eat for dinner tonight?"

Rose rubbed her temples "tomato soup and roasted red peppers would be amazing."

"Craving red food little sister?" Dominique came around the corner, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I suppose, I didn't think about it, I can't think about much with my splitting headache"

Dominique and her grandmother made very brief eye contact, "maybe you should go back upstairs and rest for today" Dominique suggested. Rose complied, not feeling up to much today anyway. After she went up to bed Rose's grandmother and sister excused themselves into another room to talk.

Benny spent the better part of the day lounging around on the couch and playing video games. When it was about dinner time he decided to go upstairs and check on Rose. He never suspected anything was out of the ordinary. "Rose are you feeling any better?" he expected to see her still in bed but instead she was gazing out of the window.

"I'm feeling better" she turned to look at him

Benny smiled "sweet! You should come down stairs and play with me" he held up a game controller.

Rose walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, "oh trust me I will play with you alright but first I want to grab a bite."

"Okay well we can go down to the kitchen and-"

"No Benny" she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I think I'll take my dinner here."

Benny looked confused, Rose smiled and Benny saw fangs, he let out the most girlish scream ever and backed up to the wall.

It was only a few moments before Louis ran in and grabbed his sister. "I suppose we need to explain a few things" he said before tying Rose to a bed post with his belt.

"Let me go" she yelled

"What's wrong with her?" Benny looked sick

"She's changing"

"What do you mean she's changing?" Benny asked sitting around the kitchen table with all of Rose's family.

"Well you see whether she wants to admit it Rose isn't 100% human but you know that" her grandfather spoke up. "When my wife created a spell so we could have children we did not know what to expect when they were born. We did know if they would be human or crave blood, we didn't know if they would age or stay babies forever" he glanced at this wife.

She continued in his place "Rose's mother was our only child and when she was born she was like every other child almost like a true human. We noticed at a young age that she tried to drink the cat's blood so we went to a Crone to ask for help. She said that Rose's mother would basically be a human as long as she never drank human blood then she would become a full vampire. In order to keep her from doing this we put a spell on her to kill her craving for blood. It worked until she was about 15 and it seemed to have worn off and the craving came back, we were so worried we went back to the Crone. She told us that it was like a test of sorts if she refrained from drinking blood until the craving wore off then she would never crave it again but if she drank blood she would be a vampire" she sighed.

"What does that have to do with Rose?"

"She isn't a full human so when all of our grandchildren were born we put the same spell on them. When they came to a certain age for Louis it was 18 and Dominique it was 21 they had the same craving and they had to undergo the same test."

"How long does it last?"

Rose's grandfather took a deep breath "it varies sometimes it is a day sometimes it's a 2 or 3, it just depends on how strong willed they are."

"One of the signs that it's about to start is the craving for red foods, unbearable headaches, and feeling sick. That's why when she showed the signs this morning we told her to go to bed so that maybe she wouldn't have contact with anything till it stopped" Rose's grandmother looked worried.

"But if Dominique and Louis got over it then, Rose defiantly will, right?"

Everyone was completely quiet and looked at each other before Dominique spoke "that is completely true, I didn't overcome it" her eyes flashed yellow, vampire yellow.

Benny jumped "their father, he walked in Dominique room at the wrong time" Rose's grandmother's voice was filled with so much sorrow. "It wasn't her fault you must understand that the craving that they feel when their changing is comparable to you being starved for 15 plus years. Rose isn't in the right state of mind right now, she is so hungry she feels like she is dying and being that hungry can make you despite."

Benny didn't even know what to say, "Isn't everyone in danger then? Shouldn't she be locked up till it's over?"

"She won't bite any of us; she doesn't crave blood that doesn't have oxygen which vampire blood does not. Even Louis and Fleur who are not vampires are not in any danger because its in their blood."

"So the only one in danger is me?"

After they finished their conversation Benny went upstairs to get some blankets, he was not going to sleep in the same room with a girl trying to drain him. He quietly open the door and peaked in, Rose was still tied to the bed she looked unconscious. As he tiptoed in her eyes began to flicker, her eyes quickly flicked open and she looked at her hands that were still bound and tugged. "What's going on? Benny why am I tied to the bed? I swear if this is some sort of fetish of yours I'm going to hex you six ways to Sunday."

"It's for my protection" he grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the bed

"Benny Weir you untie me right now!" she squirmed

"You don't feel sick anymore? Do you remember anything?"

"No and no, now untie me before I turn you into a frog"

He pondered for a moment and then decided that she must have come out of the madness, "alright."

He untied her hands and she stood up noticing the blanket and pillow, "Benny stop being so weird and lets go to bed." He hesitated for a minute and then decided it was safe, I mean she wouldn't kill him right? They changed and lay down; Benny was trying to not seem as worried as he was. After a few minutes of not speaking Rose sat up and looked over at Benny, who sat up as well. "Can I tell you something?" he couldn't see her face but her voice was small.

"Yeah, of course"

"You're so gullible" Benny didn't have time to process her words before she was on top of him stroking his face with her cold hand. "You honestly believed I was back to normal" she laughed "such a stupid little geek" Benny went ridged. Rose learned over with her lips close to his neck and whispered "I have always wondered how good you would taste" Benny could feel her warm breath too close to his skin.

She lowered closer about to take a bite when Benny chocked out "Rose" the way her named escaped his lips sounded like a melody.

She lowered her mouth to his neck and places a small warm kiss on his exposed skin and he felt something warm hit his neck. She lifted her face up and he saw tears escaping her eyes, "no" she cried out more addressing herself then him. He realized that she was telling herself that she refused to do it, she couldn't bite him.

She jumped off the bed but hit the ground doubled over in pain, she screamed and a yellow light seemed to engulf her and were gone just as quickly as it came. She was breathless and clutching the ground when her family ran in and checked on her. "Did she bite you?" Rose's grandfather was very concerned.

"No, she could have but she didn't, she stopped herself, is she going to be okay?" Benny was concerned.

"Yes, it's over she will stay human"

Once her family deemed she was okay and that Benny was in no danger they left the two alone. "Rose?" Benny sat on the floor and looked at her "are you okay?"

Rose sat up and hugged Benny crying into his shoulder "I am so sorry"

"Come on, I can't stay mad at you" Benny whispered into her ear. Even though Benny was always flirting and joking underneath it all he was much sweeter and kinder than even Ethan knew.


End file.
